


暗涌

by Oct1st



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st
Summary: 这一程航行他们终将作伴看过天高海阔，陪彼此驶向更远的远方。而缄口不言托着船舸的水波，是明浪是暗涌又能如何。
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 魏大勋/白敬亭
Kudos: 3





	暗涌

新戏杀青后白敬亭难得一天彻彻底底清闲，和剧组吃了散伙饭，又拉着助理去逛街，美滋滋买了两双鞋，还不忘尽职尽责不负怀柔丑鞋代购名号拍了几个小视频，留着当ins存货发。睡了一觉自然醒，坐在床头发呆，这才后知后觉蓦然空虚下来。他掏出手机刷朋友圈，看到魏大勋在某老师的朋友圈底下的评论，内容不过调侃耍贱，却看着语气亲切，还让人觉得几分可爱。

他给魏大勋发微信：干啥呢？

其实昨天刚聊过，魏大勋行程他记得比自己的清楚，只记着今天大约是没什么事儿，但也不好确定。昨晚白敬亭给魏大勋发他新鞋照片，问好看不好看，魏大勋嫌他显摆，败家，他说抠什么门儿，又不刷你卡，结果那厢义正严辞来了一句：我这不是为了让叔叔阿姨能早点住上三环的房子嘛。得了，这近乎套的，白敬亭没话说了。

他打了半个小时游戏，一边打一边瞟手机屏幕，各种消息乱七八糟弹出来，抛出的问题却迟迟没有回音。消消乐今日体力用光，他没留恋，把平板甩到一边，捞过手机打电话。

魏大勋的彩铃不知道是不是自己设的，土味十足，荡漾着八九十年代城乡结合部的欢乐色彩，副歌响到第三句断了，魏大勋声音冒出来：喂。他也喂了一句，想你这不接的挺快的，就听那边说，刚看到你微信，正想回来着。

忙？

不忙不忙，昨天刚录完节目回北京，今天早晨去工作室开个会，没什么事。咋的，这么迫不及待的，想哥哥啦？

想你个头。白敬亭话是这么说，还是带了三分笑音，魏大勋一嗓子东北味儿不自觉就把他嘴角牵起来，东北人说话真好听，白敬亭想，比京腔还让人听了高兴。听魏大勋说话没什么顾忌，猜是旁边没外人，他也放松些许，说，我也刚回北京，见一面？

其实要让他再解释缘由，白敬亭怕也是说不清道不明，他一贯嘴拙，嘴皮子跟不上脑子转，难得两人都清闲一天，在家各自歇歇多好，怎么就非折腾着见一面不可？最近没什么值得吃饭庆祝的契机，白敬亭编都编不出来后路，好在魏大勋一贯懂他，没多问，干干脆脆说了好。

一个小时以后两人全副武装各自出门，约在常去的一家火锅店。白敬亭推开包间门，里边儿只空空荡荡一张大桌子，突然门后头冲出一个黑不隆冬的人影，“哒”了一嗓子，白敬亭其实着实被惊了一下子，为强拗人设没表现出来，也实在懒得搭理他这幼稚行为，墨镜底下给他了个白眼。魏大勋眼镜口罩帽子一件没摘，俩人都捂得严严实实，面面相觑，好像地下党接头。

这次阴差阳错定的包间太大，塞八个人都不挤，要是坐两头距离感一下子就出来，仿佛什么领导人会晤。白敬亭先落座，魏大勋自然而然接过他羽绒服挂在一边衣帽架，他自己还裹得严实，羽绒服鼓鼓囊囊，衬出两条小树一样细直的腿。长长一桌只一角有人，魏大勋施施然坐在他旁边点评道：外边儿好多人挨号等着呢，你订这么大间儿，这叫资源浪费。

白敬亭一下戏来了，拉着他就要走：走走，咱把这大间儿让给别人，咱出去吃，体验体验生活去，别浪费资源。魏大勋笑成月牙，两只手才费劲把他摁回座儿，像往地里种萝卜，手心刚才估计一直缩在袖子里，隔着衣料能隐约感觉到温度，其实明明是个冬天一贯手凉的主儿。然后又顺势搂进怀，俩人凳子间也就三根手指的缝儿，魏大勋一只手揽他一只手翻菜单：点呗，想吃啥点啥。

白敬亭接上话：可不呗，反正不是你请客。

AA，AA，魏大勋笑眼弯弯，有什么多得快从里面溢出来，不让你破费。

知道他小气，白敬亭本来也没抱着让他请客的希望，再说见面是他提，觉着魏大勋能来就不错。一趟火锅的钱你白哥还是请的起，白敬亭推推他，你坐我旁边儿干啥？这么大张桌子非挤一块儿，腻歪不腻歪，对面儿去你。

这不点菜呢吗。说着还是过去了，两人中间隔了个咕噜噜的小锅，还没开，其实没什么可点，又不是第一回来，花再多时间点菜最终端上盘来的还是老一套。服务员收了菜单，把小锅打开，红通通向上冒着热气儿，对视彼此都像雾里看花，朦胧了眼眶，个中深意都被氤氲得辨不清真假。

他俩有一搭没一搭聊起天来，其实没什么特别可说的，毕竟微信上三天两头给彼此汇报近况汇报的都很勤快，但每次凑一堆儿还是能说个没完没了。多半是从工作开始，再延伸到一点无伤大雅的小八卦，然后就奔向天南海北不着边际一去不返，从我昨天拍戏遇见了什么什么好玩的事儿，到某朋友要和刚好仨月的对象结婚了，再到你妈那风湿还好吗，前个儿刚有人送了我一套保健品……

一边说白敬亭盘子里一边堆出小山，魏大勋给他夹肉一片接一片，手上不带停，白敬亭每次抱怨“你是要撑死我吗”，对面都摸着鼻子说：你太瘦啦，多吃点肉。一而再再而三，被溺爱习惯，他索性也就不再推拒。天寒地冻的一月，小包厢里灯光融暖，火锅冒出的热气蒸得人脸面发烫，白敬亭觉得他见魏大勋这一面初衷并不是想说这些，可兜兜转转完全偏离了最初的航向，只不过也没什么不好。小锅还在咕噜噜地烧着，还有几片未被打捞的菜叶子随着汤底翻涌，看起来有点孤苦无依。

一顿饭吃了个把小时，放下最后一筷子的时候魏大勋没有犹豫，还笑嘻嘻地问：小白，今年过年咱两家一起过吧？再叫着何老师一家，人多了也热闹。

那个投过来的眼神看得白敬亭心猿意马，魏大勋听他突然低呼了一声，站起身过来关切：怎么了？

他抬起头，一双眼被热气浸得有些湿润，摇头笑了笑：没事，想再做一下打捞工作来着，被溅着了，烫了一下。

那晚他们吃完饭分道扬镳，各被各的司机送回家，魏大勋给他拉开车门还不忘嘱咐几句，像极了操心的老妈子：我说的过年那事儿，你再跟你爹妈商量商量？反正也都不是什么外人，我爸妈还挺喜欢你的。

……再说吧，白敬亭关上车门，你快回去吧，别被人认出来。

嗯，路上小心哈，下次再聚。

回去的路上放在后座的手机又亮起来，绿色的图标提示，他划开看：到家别忘发微信。白敬亭失笑，每回都这样，也快要奔三的人了，还一直挂着不放心。魏大勋虚长他四岁，出道也早，虽说两人在一起从来没什么辈分上的距离感，但到底还是把他当成弟弟来爱护。性格使然，魏大勋一副热心肠，待谁都比真金还真，不像是泥潭子里摸爬滚打这么些年的，因此圈里人缘也不是一般好。工作室里的女孩儿几次看到魏大勋都开他玩笑：白哥，大勋哥对女朋友怕是都没对你这么仔细吧。他拎得门儿清，不咸不淡道：你可得了吧，他对谁都这样。

当然不可否认，魏大勋对他是真好，真心掏出来一分掺假成分没有。他进娱乐圈没几年，性子也不温不火，圈里掏心掏肺的知心人一只手数的过来，魏大勋带着桂冠坐上王座没什么需要怀疑，火种似的凿进他冰冰凉凉的保护膜，商量都不打。

他之前看到网上有人翻出他俩第一次见面时候的视频，一个颁奖典礼，他俩中间隔着和白敬亭同组的女演员，网友说白敬亭哪里慢热，第一次见到魏大勋就笑出一脸褶子。他也想不通，世界上哪里这么多一见如故，那日颁奖典礼到底说了什么这么开心，他也已经记不太清楚，也许只是被魏大勋的真诚打动。他常觉得魏大勋这样的人才最适合做镁光灯下的人，永远发光发热，好像天使降临人间，给所有人带来开心快乐。

后来他们加了微信，打了个招呼之后没再怎么聊，属于朋友圈点赞之交，也常看到魏大勋在其他朋友底下评论，大家和他聊天都挺高兴，白敬亭看着也觉得这人有趣。再往后什么契机促使两人从普通朋友变为熟识也说不太清，都依了一句缘妙不可言，直到魏大勋第一次上明星大侦探，他俩的关系终于“曝光”于天日，大家都好奇：小白和大勋什么时候这么好了？

再往后人人都知道他们要好，提到一个的名字总会想到另一个。户外的综艺白敬亭本不愿意再接，嫌辛苦，看合同里写了魏大勋三个名字，居然想都不想就签了。后来魏大勋给他打电话，声音听着挺高兴：你也接了那个综艺啊，这样看还是咱俩第一次单独出去玩儿呢！说得好像其他那些个嘉宾都不过是路人甲。他们从土耳其绕着世界飞，从西安画上个句号时恨不得已经粘成了连体婴，羁绊一点一点变深，以彼此为两端织出一段粘连的蛛网，缠得谁也逃不开了。

娱乐圈这个大炖锅里，他们好像抓到了可以共浮沉的另一棵菜叶子。

他到家，给魏大勋发微信：到了。

那边秒回：好，早睡吧。晚安。

一起录制户外综艺的时候，也去吃了一次火锅，难得是魏大勋请客，还有同队的一位前辈一块儿。他前一晚上录完节目随口嗷了一嗓子“我怎么就这么想吃火锅呢”，魏大勋说明天明天，第二天就真带他来了。那晚上他们喝了点酒，白敬亭自知酒量太浅，只啜几口意思了一下，或许是因为气氛轻松热闹，另两人都喝了不少。酒过三巡，前辈已经上脸了，魏大勋倒是不露声色，但耳后的皮肤也微微泛了红。

包厢里暖气开得足，火锅再一蒸，空气也有些燥热，方才入肚的那些酒也起了温。前辈坐他俩中间，把他们揽一块儿笑呵呵地说：你们两个，要一直这样走下去哦，很不容易，但要坚持。

魏大勋跨过前辈的手顺过来摸到白敬亭，笑着说：乐哥你放心，我和小白可是要一起走到天长地久的。

冰凉的指腹滑过他后颈，有一刹那的心悸。

又听魏大勋补充了一句：我俩那可是最好的兄弟。

他应了一声，又觉得几分混沌的天灵盖倏然清明了起来。

白敬亭起身：我去洗个手。

从洗手间出来时看到魏大勋靠在门口，廊灯冷暖交界的地方，他半张脸陷入阴影，眼睛也雾蒙蒙的，竟给人几分情深似海百转千回的错觉。白敬亭往脸上甩了点水，赶紧走过去，傻站这儿干吗，不怕被人碰见？

吃个火锅而已，怕什么。他倒是不在乎，说着一条胳膊又搂过来，看你半天没回来。

白敬亭其实不喜欢和人这样搂搂抱抱，但不知何时已经习惯了同魏大勋这样的身体接触，不是魏大勋靠着他的肩膀笑，就是他揽着魏大勋的肩膀。第一期来的女嘉宾和他曾经一个剧组，私下里还调侃他：你什么时候改性了，魏大勋就是不一样哦？正不知如何作答，魏大勋恰到好处从身后冒出来：我当然不一样咯，在小白心里我可是独一无二的~语气还自带荡漾的波浪线，然后大家都被逗笑了，话题转移到嘲他上去，白敬亭暗自松一口气。

发现自己竟不知如何作答。

有些简简单单的事一旦和魏大勋三个字一纠缠上，便不是三言两语可以道清，比高考作文题目还使人苦手。没什么规律可循，没什么套话可套，他被魏大勋传染得也忘了如何高深，只得少说少错。

魏大勋揽着他朝包厢走，舌头稍微有点大了，说话不如以往那么利索。白敬亭不动声色地挣开他的臂弯，说：乐哥喝得有点多了，早点回去吧。

那晚上回了宾馆，魏大勋还缠他个没完，他一喝点酒整个人就黏糊，拉着他往怀里撞，酒店前台的服务员捂着嘴偷偷笑，白敬亭眉心如春风拂水皱了又皱，到底没能推开。前辈房间在2楼，他们的在3楼，邻着，中间一堵墙的距离，门前魏大勋两手一摸裤兜：哎哟我去。

他问：怎么了？

我房卡好像忘拔了！他顿悟似的一拍大腿，眼神也清亮点了。

助理那儿不是也有备用？白敬亭顾不上嘲他神经大条，刷过房卡嘀一声还有余音，握着门把手的手先被人包住，向下沉沉坠去。魏大勋挤进门来，笑道：这么晚啦，不打扰他了，今晚从你这凑合一晚好了。诶——你这是啥表情，还不愿意咋的？

两人虽说熟是熟，真住一块儿还是第一回，白敬亭扪心自问也算是个小明星，出道以来还没跟谁同住过一间房，奈何总有那么一些人你是拿他没办法。魏大勋许是有些醉了，换平时也做不出这事儿，他指着沙发说：你坐会儿吧，我洗个澡去。

哗啦的水声里他尖着耳朵听见外面翻书页的声音，房间里没什么东西，一个人住的确空荡了些，白敬亭洗了把脸，又吸了吸鼻子，心念一万遍桃花潭水深千尺一片冰心在玉壶，这才关了淋浴拿过毛巾擦头。他是个玲珑心窍的机灵人，什么都看得清楚拎得明白。想要的，看得清楚，该要的，拎得明白，然而理智是一回事儿，情感又是另一回事儿，其间隐形的国界他蒙着心才能不跨。此时一瞬恍惚，就要分寸大乱。

魏大勋坐在沙发上翻报纸，神情认真，看他换上睡衣出来，从头到脚打量了一遍，忍不住咧开了嘴，嘴角的梨涡也醉了似的。卡通睡衣没见过？白敬亭瞪着眼，琥珀色狗狗眼滴溜圆，头发梢儿还向下淌着水，滴到脚边的地板上。再旖旎的气氛也被这皮卡丘睡衣打败。魏大勋憋着笑摆手：没，俺农村来的，不知道这是啥。说得还挺像那么回事儿。说着接过他手里毛巾，顺势用力擦了把脑袋：你这大晚上洗头……明天发型还要吗？再说这都快三点了，再不擦干容易头疼。

反正明天没录制了。他伸手去够毛巾，奈何总抓不住边角，毛巾想块飞毯在他头上乱窜，他伸出手推开那人：你丫别揉了，哎哟喂，晕死我啦！魏大勋嘿嘿地笑，满意地欣赏着自己的杰作之白敬亭头顶的鸡窝，听他凶神恶煞地假装要扑上来，你丫这怎么回事儿啊收留你进家怎么还使坏呢？我不要形象啦？知不知道头可断发型不可乱啊？

两个人又闹成一团，像是两只猫咪争夺一个毛线球，推着搡着就近了床。白敬亭力气还是不如他，两只手腕被抓得紧紧的，被一点一点向后逼，原本小学生打闹的意味也渐渐朝另一个危险的禁区靠近，低空中暗暗浮涌着太多难以分明的情绪。白敬亭再向后退，小腿顶到床尾，一软身向后倒了下去，魏大勋的眼神没有闪躲，直直撞过来，他突然怨起这酒店灯光太暖太暗，让他什么也无法判断，只看见漆黑中自己的脸。

他觉得自己坠向的不是柔软的双人床，而是什么更深的深渊，粉身碎骨，一去无回。

心里埋下的那颗火种，好像在一个春天不知不觉被注入了生命，蠢蠢欲动，就要破土而生。

人生有那么一回一眼万年已经足够，白敬亭与魏大勋相识以来这无数眼怕是已能从白垩纪贯穿到2035年，他想那晚魏大勋到底真意如何，辗转未明不知也罢。只是一瞬间气氛突然干得像挤不出的牙膏，打闹停了，逗趣停了，好像他们一贯在演的那场电影被人摁上消音键，失去了剧本，只能通向另一个未知方向的结局。

他们第一次从一张床上睡觉，好像都心猿意马各怀鬼胎，谁曾想连被子都只有一床，没人敢往自己那边儿扯，其实都不是睡觉安分的主儿，长手长腿僵着，就怕一不小心挂对方身上。他俩翻来覆去，装睡也不敢被对方发现，最后只得后背和后背面面相觑，中间无形的界限比二战时期三八线画的还要分明，仿佛一旦越界就有滔天洪水将要决堤。

白敬亭想，魏大勋怎么会不明白。录节目时无心的口误，可以抛出让他解的“na^07”的谜题；因他而接的综艺，推荐给他的角色；被人戏称为挂相的在意，吸铁石一样总要不由靠在一起的身体，被回望却不知如何安放的慌乱眼神……那么多满腹心事，那么多暗潮汹涌，怎能完全不露马脚，更何况他从来不是擅长掩藏自己的人。

第二天还要赶飞机，两人却都起得不早，一照面眼下乌青，一夜睡眠质量如何昭然若揭。魏大勋借了他副墨镜戴，大家都装没看见镜子里自己的憔悴模样，他送魏大勋出门找助理，一出门正好打了个照面，来者从头到脚把他俩打量一遍，神色飘忽过几分复杂，又很快定成个笑容，恰到好处，来不及让人尴尬。魏大勋解释：我昨天忘拔房卡就出来了，晚上出去吃饭回来太晚了，就没叫你，直接从小白屋里凑合了一晚上。

助理失笑，晃着手里的房卡点点头：你对我倒是体贴了，人白哥多麻烦。

白敬亭还困得有点迷糊，在一边儿放空愣神，听到这话半天没吭声，那厢也没放心上，已换了话题聊起来，半晌他这边儿才突然冒出一句：不麻烦不麻烦。

怔了一下，大家都笑了。

录节目的时候其实很累，工作大于娱乐，玩得没有那么开心，但事后回头捡起来看看，却觉得也是难以替代的财富。白敬亭后来放假的时候闲得无聊在家陪爹妈看自己的节目，正播到泸州那一期，纷纷落白，天地有雪。母亲戴着花镜在一边儿绣十字绣，电视机上他和魏大勋笑成一团在雪里拥抱，父亲本来在看报纸，瞥了眼电视，又瞥了眼本来百无聊赖瘫在沙发上，突然坐直身子的白敬亭，感慨道：年轻人，真好啊。

他置身事内时竟未发觉，自己或许一生都再忘不了这场雪。

腊月二十八魏大勋给他打电话，问他一起过年的事想的怎么样了。白敬亭工作还没忙完，寒冬腊月里穿着条破洞单裤拍杂志，魏大勋倒是会挑时候，休息间隙打过来，不知道该不该算是默契。他一边听魏大勋在那头絮絮，一边儿往阳台走，想醒醒脑子，谁知推开门一瞬间宛如一脚踏入冰窟，被京城无情北风结结实实灌了个透，话还没说一个喷嚏先声惊人。魏大勋问，感冒了啊？你多穿点儿。

他嗯嗯啊啊对于批评关心全盘接受，谁知下班时就看见门口停着辆眼熟的车，车窗摇下一条缝，熟悉的声音从里面钻出来：小白，这儿呢，这儿呢，上我的车。

助理一脸了然，问白我先去车上给你拿东西？他想了想也没什么非要带着，说没事儿不用了，你先回去吧，我坐他车回家。正讲着面前车门就弹出来，魏大勋解了安全带，伸长手把副驾驶座车门打开了，歪着头看着他笑。白敬亭没定住，一见他褶子又挂了满脸，他常觉得老和魏大勋在一块儿天天这么个笑法，得格外注意皮肤保养才行。

你怎么还在北京呢？

工作收个尾，明天就走了。魏大勋一只手搭过来，看咱们小白这么敬业，年二十八还坚守在工作岗位，瞧这小脸儿给冻的。

白敬亭把他手拍开，净说这好听的。

魏大勋他指指后座儿：给你带了一杯子姜汤，我妈熬的，驱寒。你赶紧喝点儿，预防一下感冒，再过会儿不热了。

一个不锈钢小暖瓶安安心心躺在真皮座椅上，还带着大朵的花纹，年代感十足。大勋花吗，他在心中腹诽。白敬亭捞到怀里，隔着杯壁都能感觉到温热，忍不住心头一暖眼眉一弯，谢谢阿姨，他说。

你别搁这儿跟我谢，你阿姨不在车上，你留着拜年的时候谢吧。别空着手啊，懂我意思吧？

汤里还沉着几个红枣，白敬亭一边喝一边点头，又问：司机师傅，您是要把我拐哪儿去啊？

魏大勋扶着键盘看他一眼又别开，梨涡在侧面看来像是一条线，神神秘秘道：拐到一个没人能发现我们的地方。

然后还要撕票是吗？我今天出来可是一分钱没带。

一个红灯。

车子稳稳停在人行道前，斑马线上行人穿梭，shoppingmall的大荧幕上滚动播放着年货广告，大街小巷的年味儿已经浓了。魏大勋偏头打量打量他，白敬亭眼角那颗不起眼的小痣突然跳进他心里，鬼迷心窍，他突然道：不骗财，就劫色呗。

白敬亭张了张嘴，还没想好什么回击比较有力，话题就不动声色地随着方向盘转入了另一个路口：你家咋走啊？我给忘了。

你这劫色就算了，还想太岁头上动土是吗？你现在怎么这么猖狂呢魏大勋？

魏大勋拍着方向盘鹅鹅地笑，缩着脖子说：不敢不敢，开玩笑的，开玩笑的。

京城的交通状况随着新年逼近愈发如一锅粥搅不明白，一个路口过了半小时，窗外天色也一点一点沉下来。白敬亭头靠着车窗不知不觉就陷进一场美梦，其实也不怎么美，梦回他们一起拍戏时魏大勋给他传授经验，毕竟科班出身，一滴泪也能落得动人心魄，和白敬亭这种未经雕琢只靠一身灵髓摸爬滚打的还是不同，灯下折射得光怪陆离，好像翩跹的萤火虫纷飞而起。画面再转又到一个雪天，鳖派演技重出江湖，魏大勋脸皱成一团，假哭的很卖力，夏日的萤火虫化作冬日的细雪，纷纷扬扬落到白敬亭脸上，而他一时分不清是从谁的眼眶而出。

车里温度高，睡着了又容易热，他迷迷蒙蒙热醒了，看见魏大勋还在耐心等着红绿灯，一张侧脸说不上多么英俊潇洒，却正好嵌合进他心头的柔软。魏大勋专心看着前方，还以为他在睡，他看了一眼，两眼，无数眼，终于可以正大光明地偷看，不用再因回望而闪躲，害怕因有迹可循而被捕追。他收回视线坐直身时，那边也投来一束目光：你醒啦？

他们总是心有灵犀。

车停在楼底下的时候，白敬亭说，你上来坐会儿吧。

他笑着摸摸头，这回先不了，空手来的。

白敬亭无语：你以为都跟你似的啊。

真不了，魏大勋说，我妈在家做好饭等着我了，我再不回去吃她得说我了。你赶紧回去吧。

白敬亭关上车门，行。那我走了。

魏大勋把车门打开，叫住他：哎，你等会！

他回头，怎么了？

后天就年三十儿了，你年货买了吗？

白敬亭扑哧笑出来，他说买了，早买了，我爸妈都已经过去那边儿了，我明天晚上的飞机。

你家没人啊！魏大勋作势就要关火，那我上去坐坐吧！自己开完玩笑又接上：我订的上午的票，哎，你怎么不早说，咱俩一块儿走。

我上午还有工作呢，你别等我，而且不还有叔叔阿姨吗。

魏大勋又想了想，问：那到底怎么着啊？我爸妈都高高兴兴盼着见你了，你这一直拖泥带水的，给个准信儿呗。

你这说的……怎么跟带着对象见家长似的。

哎你还真别说，我妈比要见我对象还激动来着，不过也的确不太像话，都这么熟了两家人还没正式见过呢……魏大勋站在明晃晃的车灯后头，看白敬亭穿的鼓鼓囊囊，却还是看着薄薄一片，手里还捧着自己的花暖瓶，摆着手催他回家，觉得他像只茸茸软软的猫咪，着实招人疼爱。

行行行你别贫了，赶紧走吧。白敬亭被照得有点儿睁不开眼，眼睛眯成一条缝儿：反正住的也不远，应该没问题。

终于一锤定音。

到了海南后魏大勋不忘给他打电话：用接机不？

他说：接啥机，早干啥去了，这都快到家了。

其实也就是嘴上说说，登机前还给魏大勋汇报了，真想要来早来了。那边儿听了放下心来：那就行，路上小心点啊，我先……

他打断：吃完饭出来吗？想了想又补充道，再买点儿年货。听出来那头的迟疑，白敬亭没停顿，又说，算了，我还是叫着我爸一块儿吧，

魏大勋应了一声，像是刚跳出泥潭的猫的尾巴，拖出很长的轨迹，安抚一样的：明天，明天上午去买。白敬亭想年三十哪还有几家店开门，小年之后街上店面就开始冷清了，还是没拆穿。魏大勋又说，其实你啥也不用买，何老师买了一堆东西，明天晚上直接过去就行，缺啥来我这儿拿。

他有时真的实诚的可爱，也是太把何老师和他当自己人，白敬亭心中腹诽：我哪能跟你一样心大。

不过本来也不是真想再添年货，细心的父母肯定早准备了个齐全，他从北京又带过来点儿，其实已经足够，说来说去，还是秘而不宣的借口。他有点失望，可也说不清为什么，不知不觉已经陷入一个怪圈，好像地下的径流真的可以融汇喷涌出明亮的泉水，穿江入海也总能找到水的尽头。他心里再如何九曲十八弯，也不能真的越界一步，否则黄河过坝漫了岸，只会是一场损失惨重的水灾。

可我又在期待什么呢。他看着副驾驶座孤零零的花暖瓶，想道。

隔日早晨魏大勋真来找他，海口暖和，他穿秋装，比起上次就像被抽了气的球，一下子瘪下来，长手长腿笑容满面，好像春天已经要来。白敬亭把花暖瓶还他，他揣手里嘿嘿的笑：其实你要想留着也没什么，不值钱。

值钱的就不能留了是不？白敬亭眉毛一挑。

话不是这么说的……

魏大勋把车停在他家停车场，俩人腿儿着到了附近一家超市，魏大勋推着他，他推着购物车，满场子乱窜，白敬亭本来也没什么目标，看见什么不错的就往购物车里扔，转眼就堆了座小山。魏大勋说：你有没有觉得你这样儿特别像你之前演的那偶像剧里，跟你演的角色是一对儿的那个女生。我记得可清楚了，买包都是all，跟你买鞋一样一样的。

……嫌我败家直说呗？

魏大勋凑上来扶着他肩膀笑：你败家又不是一天两天了，哎，逛个超市而已，还养得起，养得起……说罢又感慨：真难想象你哪天就得跟人姑娘一块儿去过年买年货了，自己的钱还不够造以后还得养媳妇儿，小白啊，任务艰巨啊……

白敬亭半个笑容刹在脸上。

那还八字没一撇的事儿呢，他听见自己硬邦邦的声音，你操那么多心。

魏大勋没发觉他的僵硬，还开开心心说个没完，“小白啊小白嫁出去的小白泼出去的水啊”……他没说话，径自推着购物车甩开那人一长段距离，看着满车花花绿绿的小玩意儿，看了半晌，回头冲追上来的魏大勋说：回家吧。

其实从来都没有见得天日的可能。

晚上一起聚在何老师家，一大家子人热热闹闹推杯换盏，很是融洽。父母亲在一边儿歇着聊天打牌，战场留给三个晚辈，何老师边看电视边包饺子，看着两个年轻人在一边儿打闹一边儿打杂，感慨道：好久没在家过年三十了。

上什么春晚的都是浮云，能跟家人团聚才是幸福，是吧？魏大勋说得正正经经，一手白面毫不犹豫就往白敬亭脸上抹过去，白敬亭本来安安静静擀面皮，突然和炸毛的猫一样一下跳起来：你神经啊魏大勋！没控制好音量，传到那边的客厅，原本在聊天的老人突然安静下来，白敬亭耳朵噌得通红，魏大勋母亲的声音传过来：勋勋，你是不是又欺负人小白啦？

魏大勋扯着嗓子喊：我俩搁这儿开玩笑呢！

气氛又热烈起来。

何老师教育他：大勋，你都三十的人了，能不能不要总这么幼稚。

白敬亭强烈附和：对！幼稚！

魏大勋说，还能不能好好聊天啦？这马上就又过年了，别戳我痛处！

白敬亭说，你得认清现实。

魏大勋不知道从哪里找来张湿巾，又捻着小心翼翼擦掉他脸上白白的面粉，他的指腹被一层棉纸裹着，触感冰凉而湿润。我记着我前几年一个采访还说，想三十五岁之前结婚，现在倒好，连个对象都没有。他放下湿巾，是不是跟小白混久了，那什么人设别传染给我啊我可不想要。

何老师说，也是哦，是得帮你看着点儿了。

他贱兮兮地笑：哎，何老师，一定帮我多留意啊！我也就能靠你了。

白敬亭低着头滚擀面杖，擀啊擀啊擀，擀出来的却总是一个有缺口的圆。魏大勋从他手里接过擀面杖，很快修正成了一个圆，边缘坑坑洼洼的，但至少形状对了：小白，我以后结婚……

白敬亭笑了，说，你以后结婚，我给你当伴郎。

晚上一桌人吃了年夜饭，其乐融融，两家父母才是真的一见如故，聊得热火朝天，你看着我儿子好我看着你儿子好，都喜欢的不得了。白敬亭父母睡得早，把他们送回去又折返回来，回来的时候六个人在打够级，一看就是老牌友。

电视还开着，春晚当背景音，席上偶尔瞥两眼，再冒出几句“李演员最近转型的非常好，明年的一个电影班底很强，应该会爆”“张歌手夫妻感情可恩爱啦，又要添个女儿，真让人羡慕”的感慨……魏大勋把白敬亭拉到自己身边，絮絮叨叨地跟他讲解够级怎么打，白敬亭听着听着眼神就从牌上移到魏大勋骨节分明的手指，再向上移动，到手背青色的血管、耳后泛红的皮肤……他已经有点醉了。

一局牌打完魏大勋退场，剩下几个人凑不成够级，又玩开别的花样，魏大勋拽着他坐沙发上打游戏，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，越说越不利索，人头也是送的一个接一个。他把魏大勋扶正：行了你，喝多了就别祸害队友了。

魏大勋傻笑：行呗，那咱出去走走？

于是就溜达出去了。

全国烟花爆竹的禁令已经下了好几年，环境越来越好的同时年味儿也越来越淡，其间必然的取舍。凡事必然有取舍。魏大勋说：你知道我小时候在东北的时候，每年春节都放一串子那个二踢脚，耳朵都要聋了，开心地哇哇叫。

白敬亭说，你以为北京以前不放二踢脚吗？全中国都一样，都开心地哇哇叫。

魏大勋不知被什么戳中笑点，没完没了笑个不停，好不容易停下来，又说：小白，认识你好开心，认识你真的好好。

白敬亭没犹豫，说，我也是。

正说着旁边那人突然靠过来，头埋进他颈窝，只露出毛茸茸的头发。白敬亭杵在路灯下，看着他头顶发旋儿，仿佛就是自己正置身于的这个漩涡，洋流之下再如何翻覆，海面上还是风平浪静，不动如斯。

他问你怎么了？魏大勋说，没事，刚喝了点酒，可能出来被风吹了一下子，突然有点晕。你借我靠一会儿，一会儿就好。

他轻微的挣动了一下，最终还是静立住，什么也没有说。魏大勋难得安静地靠在他肩头，两只手环着他脖子，和以前太多次一样熟稔。白敬亭的手荡在两边，微微抬起来，又微微放下去，像是一双桨在犹疑是否该启航，最终还是选择安于避风的船港。那双手终究还是未能完成那个拥抱，像是半边的圆圈，首尾不衔，无疾而终。

他突然想到，海南如果也能下雪就好了，再来一场积雪便能淹过他心外围墙，冰封住多年前种下的那一捧珍贵的火种，永远不会破土而出旁生枝节的萌芽，又令人舍不得扼杀。

他听见魏大勋嘟嘟囔囔，问：你说什么？

3、2、1……

魏大勋突然抬起头来，眼眉弯成了天边弦月，颊边还藏着一个小小的月牙儿，他就是月亮上的小王子，荡着秋千摇啊摇，让人如何也移不开眼睛，他喊新年快乐，小白！个中情意沉甸甸暖融融已是千金难称。

白敬亭怔了一怔，也笑了起来，说：新年快乐。他眼尾蜿蜒出绵绵漪纹，身后团圆喜乐万家灯火，情深千种，自不必说。这经年而伴的春花秋月，夏风冬雪，只一眼便可通透，白敬亭回头一看，原来他们已走出了那么远的路。

这一程航行他们终将作伴看过天高海阔，陪彼此驶向更远的远方。而缄口不言托着船舸的水波，是明浪是暗涌又能如何。

Fin.


End file.
